1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for folding an endless web of corrugated cardboard.
2. Background Art
The production of corrugated cardboard usually takes place in a continuous process in which are generated endless webs. After production, these endless webs need to be stored in a suitable form. To this end, they are for instance folded. In particular when folding large-format webs of corrugated cardboard, this may lead to unwanted kinks in the webs.